


Beaten

by mercurybard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Familial Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks at the car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Everybody Loves a Clown". Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Kripke and a whole bunch of other people do. I'm just playing in their sandbox for entertainment purposes only.

Sam hadn't said anything when he first saw the dents on the Impala. If Dean wouldn't talk to him about what he was going through, then Sam supposed the old Chevy was a decent outlet for his brother's grief. The car certainly couldn't have its feelings hurt. It was just an inanimate object, a gas-powered machine that had happened to have been in the Winchester family for a while. The only thing Dean's abuse of it did was cost them time while he banged the dents back out again. And it seemed like they had too much time on their hands these days.

Still, Sam couldn't help but feel, as he walked away, that he was turning his back on something much more than a banged-up car. Something more like his brother's beaten wife.


End file.
